A Romeo & Juliet story
by spinoff
Summary: Once, there were two Kingdoms that lived side by side, named Castellan and Fergus. One day the king of Fergus, Igneel, burn Castellan and nobody knows why. Lucy, the lost princess of Castellan, holds her father's last words and seeks revenge for the king's head. But suddenly, the son of Igneel, turned her world upside down. Based on the story Romeo and Juliet, with a little twist.
1. Prologue: The burning kingdom

NATSU AND LUCY

Prologue

The Castellan Kingdom and the Fergus Kingdom are two peaceful Kingdoms living side by side. They've been friends for generations, and they never had war. The Castellan Kingdom is known for its weapons and armory, while the Fergus Kingdom is known for its rich soil that makes fresh and lots of crops to eat for the people. The two Kingdoms have helped each other for a very long time.

Time has passed, and the king of Castellan finally had a son, and he blessed his son. When his son had grown up, he married a woman. But for years, his wife never had a baby, and both of them gave up. One day, there was a rumor. There was spring kept by the goddess Mavis, who can make the person who drinks the well his one wish. Both the kings from Castellan and Fergus wanted to drink the water from the spring, so they sent one of their best men to deliver a cup of water for them. Both men found the spring and they brought it to the king. But, unnoticed to them, that only one person can drink the water from the spring. When one person already drank the water, then the spring can't grant any wishes anymore. And lucky for the king of Castellan, his chosen man was the one who made it to the spring first. So he gave the cup of water to his wife, and nine months later, a baby was born.

The king of Fergus noticed this, and he was furious. So he decided to kill his old friend, even though the Castellan and the Fergus has lived peacefully for 20 generations. At nightfall, he decided to start his plan at that time...

**Castellan Kingdom, the Celestial Palace  
12 PM**

The room was dark. It was a silent night, as the moon beams through the window of her room, which made it bright with an unlikely color. Her playbooks are neatly put at her study table, as her dolls are still at the floor. Her wall is colored pink, her favorite color, while her bed is colored yellow, the symbol of the kingdom. She lay at her bed while sleeping comfortably.

Suddenly, her door is opened fiercely while a person ran inside to awake her "Lucy... Lucy... Lucy, wake up!"

The 5 year old girl named Lucy wake up from her dream of her playing at the park with a few of her friends "hmm... father, what's the matter?" she ask raising her body

But her father didn't have time to explain "we have to go daughter, now!" he said while carrying her little body. The girl was still half sleepy, so she wasn't surprise when her father carried her. She was busy trying to stay awake "where're... we going?"

"We're going to see your mother..."

"Hmm..." suddenly, she smells the smell of burning smoke "father... I think there's something... burning..."

Her father nodded "yes. The palace is burning..."

**Castellan Kingdom, the secret underground** **chamber  
12.30 PM**

"Mother!" Lucy ran towards her mother. She is finally awake when her father mentioned that the palace is being burn. She is turning from excitement (excitement of adventure (this is a kid we're talking about they're just childish)), then to anger (angry about the people who is burning the palace), then to worry (worry about getting burned), then to fear (fear of what will happen to them) "mother, the palace is being burned! Do you know why?"

Her mother only shook her head "I'm sorry dear... I also have no idea..." Lucy began to cry "nooo... I don't wanna get burn... whaaaaa..."

"Oh my, Lucy please, please don't cry at a situation like this—"

"I DON'T WANNA DIEEE! I'M SCARED! WHAAAAA~!"

"LUCY, BE QUITE!" Her father yelled

This made Lucy shut up and her mother sigh "please Lucy... see, your father is busy now, so don't disturb him"

Lucy only sniffs and wipes her tears "okay..."

"Alright..." her father said as his attention is at the guard in front of him "where were we?"

"Yes. I want to report about the royal butler and maids are already evacuated to a safer place. But I just heard reports from my men that the village is also being burned. But we've managed to evacuate a few people"

"That's... good news I guess. Do you have information about the attackers?"

"No Your Highness, but I—"

"Captain! Captain!"

Another guard ran towards the captain, which is talking to the king "captain, we have finally found the person who did this disaster"

"Who? Are they from Glandoria Kingdom?"

"No captain... worse. They're from... Fergus, captain"

"Fergus? Why on earth would they attack us?" the king ask loudly, but also surprised to hear that Fergus are attacking them

Lucy raised her head to see her mother's eyes "mother, why is Fergus attacking us? Aren't we friends with them?"

Her mother only nodded "yes... but I don't know why they are attacking us... it makes no sense..."

"Well Your Highness, it has been pretty obvious that the Fergus attacked us" the guard said

"And why is that, Timothy?" the guard ask

"A few months ago, they gave little amount food supplies that can only last a few weeks. Also, the symbol of the color of our kingdom, yellow, does not exist anymore in their kingdom anymore, captain"

"And why I haven't heard of this yet, captain?" the king ask

"W-well Your Highness, we tried to keep this secret from you, so that war will not happen between us. I mean, we are indeed peaceful with the kingdom, aren't I right, Your Highness?"

"Indeed you are" the king said "so, how long the Fergus have did these... actions?"

The captain thought for a moment "not long, Your Highness. Approximately a few months before Princess Lucy's birth"

"You know captain, the king of Fergus have been showing signs of his dislike for Princess Lucy" Timothy said "like when there was a feast to celebrate Princess Lucy's birth, whenever king Igneel passed Princess Lucy who is still a baby, his face's expression would change. He would either have his eyebrows furrowed, or his sarcastic comments, or even his wicked laugh. Didn't you notice this captain?"

"Now that you've mentioned it, when I brought Princess Lucy to Fergus to accompany me to send a message, Princess Lucy tried to communicate with the king's son, err... Prince Natsu I think, the king pulled away his son from Princess Lucy, and politely tell us to leave"

The king nodded "yes... that is quite strange..."

"My theory is that the king dislikes Princess Lucy for some reason" Timothy said

"Yes, but why? Why would the king hate Princess Lucy even though they both barely even know each other?" the captain ask

"Your Highness, my suggestion is that we need to take you and your family away as possible—"

"No" the king sternly said "I will protect this kingdom, and as king, I will lead all of you through this... this nonsense. I will need you to take my wife and my daughter to a safer place... I'm worried that Igneel will take my daughter, since his dislike of her so much. Timothy, I will need you to escort my wife and my daughter to Makarov's house, while captain, you send out your men to protect this palace from the flames, and prepare my horse"

"Yes Your Highness" both men said as they did what their king ordered them to do

"Excuse Your Majesty, but I'm afraid I have to escort you to Sir Makarov's house"

"But my husband—"

"—has ordered me to escort both of you to Sir Makarov's house. My deepest apologies Your Majesty, but I must escort you to Sir Makarov's house this instance"

Layla watch as her husband is preparing his armor. When turn around, he saw his wife mouthed be safe and he smiled while nodding "alright, lead the way" Layla hesitantly said as Timothy escorted both of them to Makarov's house. Lucy look back to see her father talking to the captain "goodbye father..." Lucy said as her father smile at her

**Lipman Kingdom, Makarov's cabin  
** **01.00 AM**

"What is it this time?" Makarov growled as he took his sword and opened the door. He is surprised to see Queen Layla and Princess Lucy

"W-why... y-your Majesty! W-what a pleasant surprise!" Makarov greeted as he hide the sword

Layla only smile "nice to meet you again, old friend. May I come in?"

"O-of course!"

Timothy was about to go along with the horse when Layla told him to stay, and Timothy had no choice but to obey.

"What's your purpose of coming this... _early_?" Makarov ask while squinting his eyes

"It's an emergency, and I need you to take care of Lucy for me" Layla said as she put her hand to Lucy's head

"Mother... who is this man?"

"He is my old friend. His name is Makarov, and you will be staying at his place for a while"

"But... I wanna be with you, mother" Lucy pouted at her

Layla shook her head "I'm sorry my dear, but I must help your father"

Makarov raise an eyebrow "what happen to Jude?"

"It's Fergus..." Layla said "for some odd reason, they burn our palace leaving Jude and his army to only defend ourselves..."

"And why would they do that, since both of your kingdoms are allies?" Makarov ask while leaning forward. He put his elbows on top of his legs while his hands like a shape of a roof, rested above his nose "this is strange..."

Layla nodded agreeing "yes... strange indeed..."

"So, about your daughter staying over at my place..."

Layla raised her head "yes... about that, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Makarov nodded "sure" both went behind the wall as Lucy waiter for them. A few minutes later, both come back to living room. Lucy was too young to understand secrets, so she only watches as her mother getting comfortable at the couch

"So... things are settled... and she will be safe" Layla stated

Makarov nodded "yes she will. She will also be accompanied by my grandson and my adopted children..."

Layla raise an eyebrow "Are you saying that you're adopting kids now?"

"They were lonely, so I had no choice but to help them and take care of them."

"Alright then..." Layla stood up and walk towards the door while Lucy follows

"Mother, will you be alright? Will you come back for me...?" Layla stop from her tracks and look behind to see an almost crying Lucy "Lucy, please—"

"Will father also be okay when you come back?"

"Lucy, I-"

"Will I go home with you and father?"

"It's-"

"How long will I be staying?"

"Lucy-"

"Will everybody be safe—?"

"LUCY HEARTFILIA, YOU BETTER STOP RIGHT NOW!" Layla shouted, and everything was quite. There was only the sound of crickets playing and the cold breeze blowing their hair "Lucy... there is no guarantee that me and your father will come back, or if both of us will be okay. You will be here with your uncle Makarov until everything's alright. Wait for the both us for... two weeks. If we don't come back in two weeks, that everything is not okay, you understand me?" Layla ask loudly because she is a few feet away from Lucy

"Y-yes... mother..." Lucy started to cry "and one more thing: don't cry. If you cry, everybody will look down on you... there's no crying in a battlefield Lucy..."

Lucy wipes her tears "sorry mother..."

Layla nodded "good" and she turn back to Timothy "I know what my husband says-"

"Don't worry your Majesty. I understand, and I'm sure his Highness will do the same if he were you"

Layla nodded "okay. Good bye Lucy, and Makarov... take care of her"

Makarov nodded and Lucy held her tears "good bye mother..."

Then they went away.

**Lipman Kingdom, Makarov's cabin  
2 weeks later**

"Hey, Lucy"

"Yes Levy?"

Levy McGarden, Lucy's new friend sit at the ground with Lucy. Lucy is sitting in front of Makarov's cabin, on the ground. She is waiting if her mother said was true, or not.

"What're you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for my mother..."

"Oh..."

Laxus who is putting dirty dishes to the sink saw through the window that Lucy and Levy are sitting outside "what're they doing?" he ask to himself as he put the dirty dishes to the sink and go outside "hey, you two!"

Lucy and Levy turn their heads to the right to see Laxus coming out from the cabin, calling them "what're you two doing out here?" he ask

"Lucy's waiting for her mom" Levy answered and Lucy only nodded

"Isn't your mom the one who yelled at you two weeks ago?" Laxus ask as he crossed his arms

Lucy nodded "yes. How do you know?"

"I'm already awake that time. You didn't see me though" Laxus explained

"So, when's your mom going to come?"

"I don't know... but I will stay here until she gets back"

"And... if she doesn't?" Levy ask

Lucy was quite "if she don't, she's probably... dead" Laxus answered

5 hours later, and Lucy's parents hasn't come to pick her up "Lucy dear, why don't you come in and eat dinner with us?" Makarov offered

Lucy shook her head "no... if I come in, my mother will forgot where your house is and she'll get lost! It's best if I stay outside"

"But it's already dark!"

"I don't care" Lucy stated "alright then, I'll bring your food outside..." Makarov said as he went inside to bring out Lucy's dinner

"She's still not coming in?" Loke ask he leaned his body to the wall

Makarov shook his head and Sting scoffed "what a crybaby... she's so worried about her mom..." Rogue slap Sting's arm "ow! What?"

Rogue only furrowed his eyebrows and Sting only shrug "why is she so eager to wait for her parents, even though she should've known that they're not coming back alive?" Cana asks as she lean beside the window and examined Lucy

"Maybe she loves them. Not you like you Cana who left your own father..." Sting answered

"Oh shut up" Cana spat

"Levy, can you bring this outside to Lucy?"

"Okay" Levy said as she took the plate and glass of water outside "here Lu-chan, now you can eat"

"Thank you Levy" she said as she ate her dinner

A few minutes later, the sound of galloping horse is heard "Lu-chan, did you hear that? I think I just heard horses coming this way!" Levy exclaimed

"R-really?"

The kids who were watching Lucy eat suddenly barged outside "what're you guys doing here?" Levy ask

"Nothing. I just wanna see if her mom's a real Queen or not" Sting answered and Rogue rolled his eyes

Suddenly a carriage appeared from afar "mother! Father!" Happiness and relieve filled her chest as she quickly stood up. It's true. The carriage brings a yellow flag, the symbol of the Castellan Kingdom. Her smile just grew wider and wider, and everybody looks at the carriage in awe. The carriage stopped right in front of them, as a royal guard went outside.

"Is the Princess here?" everybody pointed at Lucy who is smiling "yes, uhm. Princess Lucy, I am here to send a letter from yours truly, King Jude and Queen Layla. It is handwritten by your father, right before he started to declare war with the Fergus"

"Wait, you mean Castellan and Fergus are now at war?" Laxus ask

"Yes. And here's the letter" the guard gave it to Lucy "but... where's my mother... and my father?"

"They're dead" the guard simply said and went inside the carriage again as they carriage brought him back to Castellan, leaving a confused Lucy behind

"They're... dead?"

**A/N: This is a really tough job to make a 2K+ fanfiction, so I have no choice but to brag it to you guys. LOL. Just kidding. I'm just happy that's all because this is my first time making a 2K+ fanfiction, and I've never done this before; AND THIS IS JUST THE PROLOGUE! (ehm) BTW, this is my second Fairy Tail fanfiction, and I'm sorry if there're any mistaken grammars and so on, and if this doesn't go well that you guys expected, then I'm sorry to ruin your expectations of me. And my fanfiction. Yeah. So, I made this Author's note to explain about the ages of Lucy's newfound friends**

**Levy: 5 years old**

**Cana: 9 years old**

**Rogue: 10 years old**

**Loke: 10 years old**

**Laxus: 11 years old**

**Sting: 11 years old**

**So that's just about it. Thank you for reading this fanfiction. So goodbye, reviews are awesome, and goodnight/good day.**


	2. Chapter 1: The prince and the princess

Natsu and Lucy

Chapter 1

The hot scorching sun burns my skin as sweat came down from my forehead as I swiftly rubbed it and continue scrubbing my friends'—no, I mean they're like family to me—clothes.

My recent family has left me with the word 'crying makes you weak', and so on. Crying for the death of your loved ones, I'd say it doesn't make you weak. But if you don't cry for your loved ones that means you are weak. But that day, when I heard the news that they have died... they left me... I didn't shed a tear. Not at all. The words still echo in my mind.

"They're dead..."

The word 'dead' means a lot to me. More than I could've ever imagined. They leave me behind with these strangers, and yet—these strangers are my family now. They're my life, they're everything to me. They treated me like I'm one of them, even though we were never alike.

About a few years ago, approximately a few weeks after the news about my parents being dead, the king of Fergus announced his victory towards Castellan Kingdom. He ruled both Fergus and Castellan, and made them do his dirty deeds. A few months later, he became greedy. He ruled over a few kingdoms such as Glandoria, Apollo, Titan, and Lipman. Makarov told us to evacuate to Fergus, since it's the only safer place; Lipman has become a military base for Fergus. The food supplies went down drastically, and we had no other choice and—to my dislike—move to Fergus.

Things have changed around here. The king killed my father, my mother, ruled my kingdom and a bunch of other stuff, but there is one thing he hasn't succeed. For a long, long time. Me.

I knew this information a few years ago, that the king despises the Princess of Castellan—for some unknown reason. His main target was actually her, but when he barge in to the palace, he never found her in her room. He swore that if he ever found her, he will literally chop her neck and make her suffer for the rest of her life.

I heard that, and I was shocked. I never even knew the king my whole entire life, and I never even knew his name. Well, I did but that's AFTER my parents are... dead.

"Breakfast's ready!" somebody shouted as I stood up. I carried the basket full of their now clean clothes, and went to hand them up to fry them below the scorching sun "finished..."

"Hey Lucy!" I turn around to look at Cana "it's breakfast time" she said

"Coming mother!" I chirped and Cana rolled her eyes

Everybody is already seated at the table except Makarov "where's Makarov?" I ask

"He's out meeting Dr. Macao" Wendy answered as she eats her breakfast happily. Wendy is the youngest of us. We found her when we're moving in to Fergus.

"Oh..." I said as I eat my breakfast.

"I heard that there's going to be a program called 'Cleaning Service' every Monday... overheard it. The town's going nuts about it" Rogue started a conversation

"Cleaning service?" Levy asks "what's that?"

"It's like the royal guards will be checking each and every citizen's houses. If it has illegal stuffs in it, they will burn down the house along with the people inside" Sting explains

I scoff "that explains the weird name"

"Yeah. It's a good thing we don't have any illegal stuffs here" Wendy said

"We do have one" Laxus said

Loke raise an eyebrow "really? What?"

"It's not a 'what'. It's a 'who'. And it's you" Laxus pointed at me "what?"

"The king thinks of you as an 'illegal stuff', or as we call it, you're on his blacklist. And you're number one on his list" Laxus explains

The king has his own personal blacklist. What is it you ask? It's what it sounds like: The Blacklist. The names written in his Blacklist are the people who will be hunted down for life. The people who found that person in his Blacklist, they will be awarded. But until now, nobody has ever found the people needed in the king's Blacklist. Why? Because there are only three names written on that Blacklist; number three, the king's ex-wife. Number two, a famous bounty hunter named Zeref, and last but not least, me.

"I know that..." I answered calmly "I will be cautious of them... and the stupid program, 'Cleaning Service'"

Laxus only nodded as Cana changed the subject. She explains about the new bar that opened just a few blocks away, and announced that she will be there until next morning. I only finish my breakfast while listening to Cana talking "I'm going upstairs" I said

"Put the dishes at the sink!" Levy reminded and I only grin at her and went to the kitchen to put my plate at the sink "Wendy will wash the dishes today" I mutter as I went upstairs to my room. Apparently, I share the same room with Cana, Levy, and Wendy while the boys also share the same room. I sat at the corner of my bed and wondered about what will happen to me 'cleaning service, huh?' I thought and smiled and closed my eyes while going to sleep "what a weird name..."

**Fergus Kingdom, the Flame Palace  
16.00 AM**

"Prince Natsu, you are requested by your Highness, Igneel, to his throne room immediately" one of the royal butler said as I nodded and dropped my sword "looks like I'll be going for now, loser" I said grinning as my friend, Gray, only scoffed "in your dreams flame brain. If it's a loser, it's you" and I scrunch up my nose "we'll see about that..."

"Sir Gray, you are requested to go home as soon as possible by your father" the royal butler said and Gray nodded "well, looks like I'll be going now" and I nodded as he went outside while the royal butler leads him outside "alright... I guess it's time for a quick shower" I stretched as I went to the bathroom

...

"I'm here" I said calmly as I enter the throne room "hello son" my father greeted "hello father. It's a great afternoon, don't you think?" I ask starting a conversation

"Yes, the sun's shining as the hummingbirds sing their songs right outside our palace. Right there, in our personal park. But do you know son, what's not great?" he ask and I shrug "is that you punched one of my royal guards yesterday" he said although his voice rises a little "and I have a good reason for that, father" he raised his eyebrow "that guard was torturing one of your people!"

"They were Castellan son; it's the only choice—"

"You can still forgive them—"

"The only reason I burned their kingdom means that they cannot be forgiven—"

"You don't have the right to torture them—"

"THIS IS NONE OF YOU BUSINESS SON! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER—"

"I KNOW BETTER THAN TO TORTURE INNOCENT PEOPLE FATHER!"

"You know what? We will discuss about this later. Go to your room son"

I was quiet for a moment then said "I'm not your personal guards that you can order freely, father..." I told him as I turned my back and went into my room. I sigh and, grunted, and banged the door. I just hit my head. I shook my head and sat at the corner of my bed "I wish my mother was here..." I muttered and closed my eyes as I got ready to sleep "what a weird day..."

**A/N: I think I kind of... make it a little... yeah... so anyway, thank you again for reading my second chapter of my second fanfiction. I'm glad that you can spare your time to read this (and this author's note) fanfiction. So, if you guys have any question and still confused about the plot, or even a comment, or a critic, then I will be gladly to accept all of them. Thanks for reading, reviews are awesome, and goodnight/good day!**


	3. Chapter 2: The letter

Natsu and Lucy

Chapter 2

Fire. Delicate, yet strong. It's strong enough to burn everything that blocks its way. The moment it burns, nothing can stand in its way. But yet, even the strongest fire can be defeated by water.

Water. Gentle, soft, and yet strong to vaporize a whole city burned by fire. Water is unbeatable. Water can only defeat others and help others. But it cannot be beaten.

Like water and fire, so is good and evil. Even the most evil person can be stopped by the good. Good always wins. Evil always looses. Evil will not let anybody or anything stand on its way. But only good can help evil. Good can only defeat evil, or help evil. But it cannot be beaten by evil.

...

**Fergus Kingdom, Makarov's cabin  
2.30 AM**

I rubbed my eyes as I look at my surroundings. 'They're still asleep' I thought as I rose from my bed and walk towards the front the door. I open the door quietly as I didn't fully close it, and went outside. I sit at the stairs that reaches to the front door and sit on it. I look at the stars. Here I am, outside, thinking about the letter.

I took the letter from my left pocket. I've been keeping this letter too long. It's been 12 years and here I am still holding it in my arms. I slowly opened it and read it.

_Dear Lucy,_

_This will be my last letter to you. I know that you're still young, and you can't fully read. Just hope that one day I would come back to you, to read it for you. If I don't come back that means I might be somewhere... not where you're at, but further... you wouldn't be seeing me for a long time, but I hope you will remember me. _

_I can't believe I've only spent five years with my only daughter. I should be spending time with you for at least 20 years, but that is not my choice. If you think of me as a bad parent for you, then I am truly sorry. I know that I haven't given you much, since you're still 5 and all. But I believe that someday, you will earn something more great than what your mother and I have ever given to you. A family of your own._

_You will have your own family, Lucy. You will have a husband who loves you, and beautiful kids. Make sure your husband is kind, humble, and nice to you. And make sure that he loves you just as much as you love him. I'm not saying that he has to be rich. I just want you to be happy. Your mother and I always wanted you to be happy._

This is the only part that always makes me want to cry, although I'm not allowed to cry. So, I just close the letter and forget about it. But it's been 12 years, so I had no choice but to continue reading it.

_You will be the light that shines in the dark. You will be the leader—everybody will follow you. You will lead them to victory. You are the chosen one._

_You may not notice this, but someday you will be the person that brings hope. People will soon begin to have that hope—they will follow you, and you will lead. They will trust you as your leader, and you will be a leader._

_I know that all of this is strange and doesn't make sense for you, but don't worry, you'll notice this soon. _

_You will hold the sword of Castellan, symbol of our kingdom, and the only thing that can defeat evil. I will entrust you with that sword because you are my daughter, and I love you._

_Your father,_

_Jude Heartfilia_

I stop for a moment and continue reading that part over and over again. I'm still confused with the 'leader' and stuffs. I wonder, what does it mean? I throw away those thoughts, put back my letter into my pocket and got back to bed.

**Fergus Kingdom, Dr. Macao's house  
4.00 PM**

"Yes, yes, I'm coming" he grunted as he opens the door and surprised to see his old friend "well, if it isn't Makarov. Come in, come in" Macao opens the door widely and Makarov smiled "thank you" Macao continues to close the door

"Tea?" Macao ask

"Water's fine" Makarov answered as he sat on the couch

"Okay... Romeo, can you go and get some water for me and uncle Makarov? Thank you" Macao sat at the other side of Makarov's couch so they can both see each other face to face "what seems to be the problem?" Macao ask

Makarov threw a letter to the table right in front of them. Macao raised an eyebrow "what's this?"

"I found it at Lucy's room" Makarov explains "Wendy gave it to me when she was cleaning the room. She thought that it was mine so she gave it to me"

Macao opened the letter and realized the symbol of Castellan "did Wendy read this?"

Makarov shook his head "no, she didn't"

Romeo came in the living room to put down the water "thank you Romeo" Makarov smiled

Macao nodded to Romeo, telling him to leave. As Romeo left, he started to read the letter "but have you read this?" Macao ask while still reading

"Yes I have"

"Then you must know that there's nothing—"

Makarov raise an eyebrow "anything interesting?"

Macao put down the letter "this is what you wanted to talk about?" he waved the letter and Makarov nodded

"Jude knew all along what is going to happen"

Macao nodded "yes... he sure had things sorted out... but how exactly?"

Makarov shook his head "I don't know... but I bet he must've known something about Igneel's fury. He should've told me what happened" Makarov drank the water

Macao raised his eyebrows "what happened?"

Makarov put down the glass "the problem with the king and Lucy"

Macao nodded "yes... that sure is strange. Castellan and Fergus are allies for many generations, and yet the birth of a young princess from Castellan changes everything..."

Makarov nodded "so... back to the topic. About... the rebellion..."

"Yes, I've heard of it; 20 people died two nights ago. They're known to be from Castellan as well..."

"Yes. And if this letter is true" Makarov raised the letter "then we must prepare Lucy for the battle"

Macao nodded "yes... I guess our little princess is starting to be our leader?"

"Yes... she will be leading the revolution"

...

**Fergus Kingdom, Makarov's cabin  
6.45 PM**

"I'm home!" Makarov announced as Levy smiled "welcome home, master"

"Where are the others?"

"Everybody is doing their usual chores, master"

He nodded "that's at least good news, isn't it?"

The girl only giggled "I suppose so... the boys are outside training"

"Aren't they supposed to be sweeping?"

"Yes. They've done it already"

"Really? And who will be the one cleaning dishes?"

"You are, master"

Makarov gulped

**A/N: well, that's it for chapter 2. I'm sorry if some of you who are expecting nalu in this chapter—I have failed you T~T but don't worry! Nalu will arrive at least chapter 4 or 5 :)) so please be patient. I'm still working on my other fanfiction: beauty and the beast. If some of you haven't read that, please read it. Hopefully it's even fun than this. And yes, I have bad grammars (please don't kill me). And I just read about the real story of romeo and juliet and I plan to combine it with romeo x juliet, and maybe some Hunger games - Mockingjay (LOL), so this is going to be one hard work but it's all worth it. So thank you for reading, and please review :))**


	4. Chapter 3: The ball

Natsu and Lucy

Chapter 3

I walk towards the apple. I swiftly took it and bite it. It's still delicious. I wonder why people would throw food like this. If only they're poor... they would treat food differently.

Laxus and Loke are just checking to see whether they still sell fishes here, although they should've know that fishes are now at District Claudia, not here.

The Fergus Kingdom is divided to 4 districts: District Ame, District Bless, District Claudia, and District Doluma. The place where the king lives is called House of Salamander.

District Ame is, like its name, is the rain district. Meaning that the district always rains, but not every day. That is where bandits, criminals, thieves, and everything, that is where they live. Some are actually good people, but they have no choice but to live there since they're poor. There is a wall dividing from Ame and Bless, is the Glen Wall.

District Bless, is almost the exact copy of District Ame. But it's less dirty than Ame, and they have foods that are illegal to Ame, even though there're some illegal foods they're not allowed to sell. Bless is called a 'blessing' because there're some people that can afford to live here at Bless. Those people are lucky, just like us. Bless and Claudia is divided by a wall, named the Magus Wall. Our cabin is located at a forest called Rica forest just south of the Magus Wall.

District Claudia, is even better than both Ame and Bless. Claudia is cleaner, less criminals, and there're people that can even buy their own house. Claudia is from the word 'cloud' because of the clean district and it has a beautiful and pretty lake called Serpent's lake. There're stories, that says there is a serpent that sleeps at the bottom of the lake, and every time there's a full moon, the serpent will rise from its slumber and will destroy everything in its path until it finds its master. But I don't believe in fairy tales. The wall dividing Claudia from Doluma is called the Shiratori Wall.

District Doluma is even cleaner than Claudia, Bless, and Ame. I don't know where did they get the word Doluma from, but what I know is that it's an elite district, almost as the same as House of Salamander. The people there have fine clothes and expensive foods. They look down on Ame and Bless, and they despise garbage. We're garbage to them. They think they're perfect, but nobody's perfect. There is another wall that divides Doluma with House of Salamander, named the Ikaros Wall.

House of Salamander; that is where the devil lives. The person who makes us suffer these nightmares. The one who wanted to rule—to make people do what he wants. He is Igneel Dragneel.

I only scoff as I throw the half eaten apple to a dog which seems to be really hungry. I crawled back to the dark alley that I was sitting all this time, waiting for Laxus and Loke.

I despise the king so much, that I made a vow to hate him with all my life. He is the devil. And I must kill him. He's the one who killed my parents; he's the one who destroyed my home. He took everything from me. Everything I care about.

At least I still have them.

"Are you ready to go?" Loke ask as he took another step towards me

I smiled "yeah sure" he gave me his hand and I took it as we went back to our home.

**Fergus kingdom, Flame Palace  
3.00 PM**

I sipped at the hot tea as my father coughed. I think he's trying to say something.

"What is it father?" I ask as I put down my cup of tea

"Ugh... nothing, I just choked" he answered and I nodded. Looks he wasn't going to say something after all

"Listen, son..." I raise an eyebrow "I know that you're still mad at me about a few days ago..." I cross my arms "it's okay, you don't have to—"

"That's why I have decided to make a ball for you" my eyebrows were raised even higher "really?" I ask still not believing

"Yes... but it's not only for you. It's for the celebration for a few days ago"

"What happened a few days ago?"

"There were rebellions trying to burn the palace—but! I have it all under control. It seems that they're from Castellan. Ignore them, they're just useless brats that doesn't understand the law" my father said and sipped his coffee

I rolled my eyes 'they're not burning the palace because they didn't understand the law, but because they're just angry of what you did to their kingdom' I thought

"So, I want you to have a great time at the ball. And, since you're already 17, I want you to find a perfect woman for you. So that you could continue to rule the kingdom"

I sigh. Well he's excited "whatever you say father"

He nodded "excellent"

**Fergus Kingdom, Makarov's cabin  
5.00 PM**

There was a knock on the door. I turned my head and walk towards the door. I opened it, and surprised to see Dr. Macao "Dr. Macao! What're you doing here this late time?" I ask cheerfully

"I just came by to meet Makarov. Is he home?"

"He just got home. Come in, come in!" I open the door widely for him to enter "thank you Lucy" he said and I smiled

He sat at the couch "I'll go and get Makarov" I told him and went to the garden

...

"The king's preparing a ball?" Makarov ask interested

"Yes... I've heard this news from my friend at Doluma. He said that this will be a perfect chance to have a little research about the palace. We could make a strategy while knowing the palace's structure and we will make a plan attack"

"So you suggest that we will attack that night?"

"No... It will be too predictable. The king must be aware that he is letting us in. I think he's trying to lure us in. The king's smart, we cannot underestimate him"

"Yes I know that. So, when are we going to attack the palace?"

"I'm not sure. But it's not tonight, I'm sure"

"Alright..."

Macao raised his eyebrow "so?"

Makarov is silent for a while "I'm thinking of bringing along my children"

Macao raises his eyebrow "but Lucy?"

"If the letter is right, then we must also take her. I want to see how she controls her anger towards the king. That's one step to being a leader: to control your emotions"

Macao thought for a minute "I agree... but they will not let her in. And even if she is in, they will probably kill her since she is number one of the king's blacklist and also the king knows what she looks like. Blond hair, chocolate eyes, there's no way she will survive five minutes in there"

Makarov nodded "that's why we will disguise her"

"Why would we disguise her? She could just sneak in—"

"No, it will be futile. She must be disguised like her other sisters"

"This will be very risky, Makarov..."

"Well... we'll just see what Lucy thinks then"

Macao nodded "alright"

**A/N: YESSSS! FINALLLY! THERE WILL BE SOME NALU! CAN'T WAIT! KYAAAAA~! BTW, I got the whole district part from hunger games to (probably most of you noticed from the previous chapter? (there's some revolution and stuff)) and since I don't want to make it very similar with hunger games like: district 10-1 and the capitol, so I made it House of Salamander, since in the real story it says that the name of the palace/castle/kingdom(?) is called House of Montague AND Natsu is called Salamander so like yeah you guys probably know that part. So goodbye, and all reviews are appreciated! **

**Note: oh, and also the magus wall, shiratori, etc, I got it from the anime Shingeki no Kyojin (wall maria, rose, sina). If any of you know that anime and reads the fanfiction AND an eremika shipper you can totally check out my story the title 'suddenly she shows up', or the eremika stories I follow. Thanks :))**


	5. Chapter 4: A ball gone wrong

Natsu and Lucy

Chapter 4

**One week later**

...

"I think we're late, dear" a woman with blond hair that sparkles with a pearly white dress says to her husband

"No, we aren't. Thomas, stop playing with your food!" a man spat

Thomas grin "sorry father"

"Father, Angela took my lipstick!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Now, now, girls..." the woman said

"Girls..." a young man muttered while leaning on the window of the carriage

"Would all of you stop this at once? If you don't obey, I will not let you go to the ball!"

"But fatherrrr... I want to see prince Natsuuu~!"

"Me too~!"

"Hey father, I think grandpa is sleeping again"

"Oh, great. Thank you for telling me, Hilbert. Now we can throw him out over the bridge or something..."

Outside of the carriage, Lucy and the others are waiting to assassinate the people inside

"So... there're seven people inside?" Loke ask whispering to Makarov

"Yes..."

"How do you know, master?" Levy asks

"Macao and I sneaked in to the senator's house..."

"Look, the carriage is coming closer. Laxus, go!" Makarov told his grandson

Laxus nodded and stood up from behind the bushes and ran towards the road

BUMP!

"Akh!"

The family inside the carriage flinched—except the grandfather

"W-what was that?" Angela ask frantically as her eye shadow fell

"ANGELA! THAT'S MINE!"

"GIRLS, SERIOUSLY! Takano, can you please check outside?" their mother asks

"Yeah, sure" Takano said lazily as he went down from the carriage, surprised to see a man

"Hey, sir, are you alright?" Takano put his hands inside his pockets and kick Laxus' stomach

"Hmm... hey, are you alive?" he kicks again

No answer

"ARE YOU ALIVE, DUDE?" he kicks even harder

'I've had it with this kid...' Laxus thought as he charged Takano

"Whaaaaa?!"

...

"Father, what's taking Takano so long?" Jessica ask

"I don't know. Let's check it out together" their father said as all of them got out from the carriage

"Takano!" Angela is surprised to see Takano in front of the carriage with his mouth closed with a handkerchief "what happened to you?"

"Mmmmfffftttt!"

"Open it!" their father demanded as Thomas opens the handkerchief

When the handkerchief is lose, Takano quickly blurted out "BEHIND YOU!"

The whole family look behind them to see seven people behind them, and suddenly everything went black.

...

**Fergus kingdom, Flame palace  
8.00 PM**

**Reader POV**

"Name?"

"Hendry Finley. This is my wife, Abigail Audrey" Laxus pulled Cana closer to him "these are my eldest daughters, Angela and Jessica Finley" Lucy and Levy smiled "my youngest son, Thomas Finley" Loke grin "my oldest son, Takano" Sting put his hands inside his pockets with a poker face "my other son, Hilbert" Rogue nodded "my father, Giruko" Makarov step in "and my niece... Charlotte" Wendy was next to Makarov and politely bow down

The guard never get to see the senator nor his family, since this is one weird family because the parents look like they're still very young, their sons and daughters are like almost the same age with them and they don't even have anything in common, the grandpa looks really short. The only one normal is the senator's niece, although he don't know that the senator had a niece and she has blue hair. But since this is the senator we're talking about and the king told him about the people invinted-even though he didn't know those people-should be allowed to enter. The guard then received the invitation, check it, then nodded to the family "you may enter" he said while bowing down, as they entered the royal palace.

**Lucy POV**

"Wow... this palace is beautiful..." I mutter

"Don't lose that mask Lucy, or else you're dead" Sting whisper to my ear and I smile while nodding "I never knew you care"

Sting scoffs "you owe me ten gold coins that made me care" I giggled and we continue on our journey

The Flame palace is a large palace. It is called the Flame palace because of its red walls and orange tiles. Even with that kind of color, the palace still looks amazing. Red pillars hold the palace as the walls are filled with the pictures of the kings that had ruled the kingdom. When my eyes fell on Igneel's picture, I only growled at the picture, and suddenly realized a familiar face. A pink haired boy that stood proudly with his mother and father "why is he familiar..." I muttered

"What?" Rogue ask

"Uh, nothing..." I said quietly

...

"PRESENTING, SIR HENDRY FINLEY WITH HIS WIFE, ABIGAIL AUDREY"

"PRESENTING, THOMAS AND TAKANO FINLEY"

"PRESENTING, GIRUKO FINLEY"

"PRESENTING, ANGELA AND JESSICA FINLEY"

The ballroom was beautifully designed, as everybody danced their heart out. I smile. I never actually danced at a grand ballroom before. Maybe... this'll be fun. So I walk downstairs with my 'pretend family' and we huddled up near a table full of food and beverages

"Alright, listen up children" Makarov started "Me and Laxus will be waiting for Dr. Macao. When I get back here, I expect all of you to be here at exactly 10 o'clock"

"What will you do?" Levy ask

"We will be checking the palace. If there's something wrong and they know who you are, don't hesitate to kill the guards, understood?"

We all nodded "and... what're we going to do now?" I ask

"For now... have some fun" Makarov smiled as he and Laxus went outside

"Okay... have some fun..." Cana muttered. She turn her head towards a table full of beer with men gathering there to have a drinking contest. I saw her smirk at the sight and walk towards it.

"Well, I'm going to the toilet" Rogue said and he went towards the toilet

"Hmm... I think I'm going to check out the library" Levy said "can I come to?" Wendy ask and she nodded "do you wanna come, Lu-chan?" I shook my head "no thanks, you go ahead" "okay"

"I want to..." Loke stop to think, and suddenly, saw a few princesses gathering while they chat with each other "hello, ladies" he flashes a grin and walk towards them calmly

"I don't know what to do. What're you gonna do, Lucy?" Sting ask

"I think I'm going to... pay Igneel a visit..." I said

Sting sigh "Lucy, that doesn't count on having fun, you know it"

I crossed my arms "then what should I do?"

"Well..." suddenly, the song changes and Sting smile "how about we dance?"

"You know I can't dance"

"C'mon, it's easy. I'll show you" Sting said as he gave me his hand

I stare at the hand for a few minutes and sigh, "fineee..." I took his hand and he brought me to the center of the ballroom

"Alright, it's very simple. First, you hold my hand" I obeyed "and I hold your hips as you hold the edge of your dress"

"Okay... then what're we supposed to with our feet?"

"Just follow my lead and you'll get the hang of it"

I nodded and Sting start dancing. I stared at his foot while trying to copy Sting's movements. Suddenly, I started dancing. I can't believe it! I'm actually dancing

I smile without noticing. Sting noticed this "see? It's easy"

"Yeah, it sure is!" and suddenly I felt myself spinning, but still holding his hand "whoa, what was that?"

"I was just twirling you. Don't worry, you'll get used to this"

I nodded as we continue dancing. We danced until the song is over, and everybody clapped "that was fun" I said smiling at Sting "thanks"

"You're welcome"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, HIS HIGHNESS, KING IGNEEL DRAGNEEL AND HIS SON, NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

Everybody clapped as the king and his son went out from the balcony "good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the royal ball!"

Everybody clapped and cheered while I cross my arms giving him a poker face "as you all know, a few days ago, there were people who tried to burn this palace. They appeared to be people from... Castellan"

Everybody gasped and I widened my eyes "but they thought that they could defeat us... but Fergus... we are invincible!"

Everybody cheered and I only pumped my fist "Lucy..." Sting muttered

"Those Castellan garbage can burn us all they want, but they cannot burn our spirit! They cannot defeat us! We will kill them all! Because all of us, we deserve to rule!"

Everybody agreed and clapped and cheered even louder

"Castellan used to be our allies. But everything changed when their king, Jude Heartfilia started attacking us!" I widened my eyes "he is the enemy, and we must protect ourselves!"

Everybody cheered "and that is why, I proudly present all of you, this" the king raised the Castellan flag. It is a lion with a crown wearing his staff and the background is yellow "this, will be burned! And every human being from Castellan will be perished! They will be burned by the fire that burned down their kingdom! There will be none!" the king screamed and the cheers are even louder

I cannot believe my ears. I have to do something... I...

"This..." the king took a torch "is a sign... the fall of Castellan" he said and burned the flag "BURN!"

Everybody whistles, cheered, clapped, and even laugh. They're laughing at us. They're laughing at all of us...

"Lucy, we have to get out of here—"

"No..." I whisper

"Lucy... I know this is—"

"Sting, I have to do this"

"What? What're you talking—?"

I gave him a fierce look. A look mixed with pure hatred and revenge "I have to kill the king..."

"CASTELLAN WILL LIVE!"

Everybody is silent as one man cried out loud "CASTELLAN WILL LIVE FOREVER! WE WILL NOT PERISH!"

"CASTELLAN WILL MAKE SURE YOU EAT YOUR DIRT, IGNEEL!" now it's a woman who screamed

"YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR PRICE!" and suddenly many people started shouting to the king, and suddenly turned to a chant saying "long live Castellan"

I watch in awe as a person in front of me, which is from Castellan, took a yellow cloth, stood tall at the table and wave it "LONG LIVE CASTELLAN!" everybody was too surprised to even say a word

I watch Igneel's face that is filled with confusion and anger "GUARDS! KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!" the guards nodded but the people... they're not running... they're actually fighting back

"Sting!" I smile at Sing but his face is frowning "Sting?..."

"We have to warn the others, c'mon!" he pulled my hand

"Sting, what're you doing? This is the time to fight back!" I pulled back

"We can't! We have to regroup with the others!"

"What about Makarov's rules? He said; don't hesitate to kill the guards"

Sting just kept silent "I don't know about you, but I'm going in!" I ripped my dress until it reaches my knee. I took out my sword and charged

"Lucy!"

...

"Son, we have to get out of here—"

"See father? This is the price that you must pay! You destroyed their home, and now you destroyed their honor—"

"YOU BE QUITE, OR YOU WILL BE THE ONE PAYING THE PRICE!"

"..."

"NOW COME ON!"

...

"Hah!" I slashed the guard as blood spurted out "come on" I pulled somebody that fell to the ground "you alright?"

"Yes, thank you"

I nodded and quickly attacked a guard that is sneaking behind me. But my sword didn't hit his. When the guard fell, it was Sting

"Sting! I thought you ran away!"

He pulled his sword from the guard's body "who said I ran away?" he grin at me

Suddenly Rogue and Loke came along. Wendy and Levy came along, and suddenly there was Laxus

"Laxus! Where is master?" Sting ask

"He's with Dr. Macao. He told us to get away as fast as possible!"

All of us nodded, but suddenly I saw Igneel running towards the window. I furrowed my eyebrows "you're not going away... not when I'm around" I said as I quickly ran towards him

...

Igneel was about to jump out of the window when I kicked him and he fell to the ground "what—"

My sword is a few centimeters from his neck "give up..." I said calmly

"And who are you, to change my fate?" he ask as I opened my mask. He widened his eyes, and then chuckled "well, well, if it isn't Lucy Heartfilia. The lost princess. Where have you been sweetheart? I've been looking everywhere for you"

I scoff "like I would tell"

"Oh really? Then why don't you tell the person behind you?"

I could feel the presence of a sword behind my neck as I quickly withdrew my sword and turn around, facing a man with pink hair and a mask "finish her son!" Igneel said as he swing his feet so that I would land on my back "ouch" I mutter and Igneel ran away 'coward...' I thought as I watch the man "well, you heard your old man. Finish me"

He was quite for a moment and withdrew his sword "I—"

I quickly jumped in, took my sword, and swung it and it reaches below his chin "you fool... I told you to finish me..."

"I'm not here to fight you!" he quickly said as I squinted my eyes "you Fergus' disgust me... first, you will look all innocent and nice but then you will betray the people... I will not be fooled"

He raised his head higher as his mask fell from his face. I widened my eyes as memories suddenly flashes before my eyes...

"_Hey! What're you doing here?"_

"_I-I was just wondering if we could play!"_

"_I can't! My father won't let me play with strangers!"_

"_Eh? But I'm not a stranger!"_

_/_

"_Hey... why's your dad looking at me like that?"_

"_Eh? Like what?"_

"_Err... never mind..."_

/

"_Sorry, but my father won't let me play with you again!"_

"_E-eh?!"_

"_S-sorry... goodbye—_"

"_Wait!"_

I shook my head as the man gripped my wrist and my sword fell from my hands. I was caught off-guard. I scoffed as I punched him. His face meets the ground as I try to set free from his grip but he was faster. He pinned me to the ground as he was above me

I struggled to break free but he was stronger "listen, girl. I don't want to fight with you since I know what you're doing is right, and I understand that! So please, just run away before my father comes back!" He said as he stood up

I widened my eyes "you're... not going to kill me?"

He shook his head "I won't. And I'll keep my promise on that"

...

"Lucy! Where were you?!" Cana quickly hugged me and I hugged back "don't worry... I'm okay..."

"Is everybody alright?" Dr. Macao ask loudly

Everybody nodded "alright... come on, we have to get to Claudia. Once we arrive, we will have to change our clothes and Lucy I still want you to use the mask"

I nodded

...

We ride on train because they thought of us as elite people so we are allowed to use the train. It was a long ride from House of Salamander to Claudia. I lean on the window of the train as I stare at the night sky. It's been a long day, and the only thing I could ever think of is one: that weird boy that looks awfully familiar with my forbidden childhood friend.

**A/N: 2K+! YEAAH! AND THE GREAT NEWS IS THAT NOW, THE FANFICTION IS OFFICIALLY NALU (even though there a little Sticy but who cares anyway?)! YEAAAH! I would like to thank every one of you that reviewed, favorited, or followed, because you guys are the one that kept me going until now! So, watch out kids! Coz the next chapter, there's gonna Nalu (i think (lol)) BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	6. Chapter 5: The dream

Natsu and Lucy

Chapter 5

I opened my eyes as I straightened my back. My eyes were automatically examining my room.

It was all a dream.

A weird one.

But I didn't wake up because of that. I heard a banging noise, but I didn't know what was it. So I opened my door and heard whispers downstairs. I didn't fully understand what was happening down there I really want to know, but since I was so sleepy I ignored it and went back to bed.

...

"What do you want to talk about, Lu-chan?" Levi asks as she wiped her hand with a cloth and sat next to me

We were sitting on the bench near our cabin. "About... my dream..."

"What about it?"

"I..." I was silent for a moment. I didn't really remember my dream, since most people can't remember their dreams after 3/5 minutes awake; although there're still pieces of my dream in my head. It was...

"There was a spring..." I said while closing my eyes as I touched my forehead

"Eh?"

"Y-yes... I think I... remember now...!" I said while trying to remember the other pieces of the puzzle "there were... two soldiers..."

"Yes? And...?"

"And then... only one soldier got it"

"Got what?"

"Got the water from the spring, I guess..."

"Really? What happened?"

"T-then... there is... a... spirit...?"

"Huh? What're you talking about exactly, Lu-chan?"

"I-I don't understand either, b-but... it was just a child. She had blonde hair a-and emerald eyes... her name was... Mavis..."

"Mavis?"

"Have you heard of it, Levy?"

"I-I'm not sure, Lu-chan… I'll go find out later"

"Thanks. Oh, and by the way, did you heard the banging sound last night?"

"Hm? What banging sound?"

"Ah, never mind" I shook my head while holding it "it's probably another dream of mine… it's pretty hard to tell the difference of reality and a dream"

"…I see…" 'Lucy's hiding something from me…'

...

**Levy's POV**

I sat at the edge of my bed as I took a black book from the shelf near my bed. As I took it out, it was covered in dust. I blew it off and coughed since the dust also went to my direction. I flipped the book as I quickly found the page I was looking for:

"Page 201, the spirit of the Mel Spring, Mavis..."

Levy examines the picture of the spirit. It is almost exactly as to what Lucy explained to her. Blonde hair, green eyes, and looks like a child. In the picture, it was sitting near water—which Levy concludes is the spring—as her dress closes her body and legs, although she looks very small. There's also some kind of wing accessory placed behind her ears. She had her eyes opened as her right arms used to weigh her body; her left arm is used to touch the spring. Levy watches in amazement of the beauty of the spirit. She then turned her gaze from the picture to the details of the spirit.

"Long time ago, there was a little child named Mavis. She was a child of two sorcerers. When Mavis was born, her parents were disappointed because they expected a baby boy, not a girl. So when Mavis is already three years, they left her near a spring. Mavis grew up there, and started to get used to her powers. Years have passed, and young Mavis felt so lonely. So one day, she decided to make people befriend with her. One day, a man came to the spring where Mavis lives. He drank the spring, as a tiger came to attack him. He wanted to kill it, but he was weak. So Mavis granted his wish by sacrificing herself to save the man. The man was thankful, and he left Mavis' body on the spring where he first saw her. The next day, the man came again to mourn of little girl's death. When he was about to put down the flowers to the ground, he suddenly felt hungry and wished for food. All of a sudden, food appeared in front of him and he was grateful for the gift. He told the villagers about this, and they give Mavis their offerings, and the girl grants all of their wishes. But one day, there was a war and the people forgot about the spring, and the spirit Mavis." Levy read as she closed her book. There were still two pages of it but she didn't mind it.

"The spring... the spirit... what does it have to with Lu-chan...? I-I have to know..."

...

"Ah yes, I think I've heard of that" master told me while puffing out smoke from his mouth

"Really, master? What do you know about the spirit? And what does the spirit have to do with Lu-chan?" Levy asks

"I'm not really clear... but what I know is, that the spirit grants wishes, and Lucy's birth is caused by the spirit"

"Eh? What're you talking about, master?"

"The queen of Castellan cannot give birth, so the king gave the queen a drink from the spring, and it caused Lucy's birth"

"I see..." Levy nodded 'and I thought I could get precious information about this... oh well, I guess there's really nothing to worry about it anymore' "thank you, master!"

Makarov nodded "you're welcome, Levy"

...

"I told you not to come, you idiot!" Sting scolded at me as I scoff

"It's up to me whether I want to come or not!"

"But you almost got us in trouble!"

"Yeah, but that's because you pushed me!"

"I pushed you because you were blocking my way! There were many people you know—"

But Rogue quickly closed Sting's mouth "Lucy's right, Sting" Rogue told him, "it's your fault that you pushed her, that caused us the huge commotion back there" Rogue said while pointing on the huge crowd behind us.

It's true, since Sting pushed me and I hit a man's back, he was mad and started throwing rocks at me, so I dodged it and the rock hit somebody else. And it suddenly turned to a riot. It's a good thing that I was small and fast.

I smirked victoriously at Sting as he scoffed. We then continued walking.

We are now at District Bless' black market, where they sell illegal stuffs to District Bless and Ame, but legal to District Claudia. It is filled with many people, even though this place is hidden from the king's Peacekeepers. The place is dirty as rats were running back and forth and the ground is filled with puddles and the place is quiet dark since this place is blocked by the sun.

The three of us kept on going as random people offered us things—that we don't even know what it is—with cheap prices, but we delayed it since we only have one purpose here.

"Here it is" Rogue announced as all of us stopped on our tracks.

"So this is where Makarov's acquaintance lives?" I ask as the cloak still closes my face.

"He says the person is more like an old friend" Sting added as the three of us entered the small shop.

It looks dirty on the outside, but the store, however, is messy but it's not dirty. It is filled with fallen books, carpet stains, and a large map of the kingdom. It also has two couches, a small coffee table, and pictures on the walls. The counter is on the far edge of the little store. Behind the counter, there was an opened door.

We walk towards the counter, as I scratched my throat "uhm... is anybody there?" I asked when suddenly we heard bumping sounds.

"He must be surprised" Rogue told us as the creaking sound of the wood plank being stepped on. Finally, the three of us could clearly see the man—no, woman's image.

She had red hair as one of her eye is closed with her hair. She had sharp eyes, and her outfit is a bandage that wraps her chest with red cargo pants with no pockets with flames on the bottom of the pants

"Who are you people?" She asks while raising her voice, and not forgetting to glare at us

I flinched a little "um... Makarov send us" Rogue told her as she rubbed her chin, probably trying to remember something. Suddenly she snapped her fingers "ah, that's right... so you three must be Makarov's foster children. My name is Erza Scarlet, owner of this shop" the three of us nodded.

"My name is Laxus. This is Rogue, and the other one here is..." Sting hesitated a little. I knew that, since maybe he's afraid that this woman in front of us cannot be trusted. I opened my mouth to make up a new name for me but the woman was already ahead of us.

"Yes, I know, the lost princess of Castellan Kingdom, and number one of King Igneel's blacklist, Lucy Heartfilia" She smirked 'so Makarov's told her about me...' I thought

"Y-yes..." I said while lowering my head. The woman chuckled "so, what do you brats want from me?" She asks while sitting on the edge of her wooden counter.

Sting walk forwards "Makarov told us that you used to be the Fergus Kingdom's commander"

She nodded while crossing her arms "yes that is true"

"We would like your information of the castle and of the King, since you have been working for him for a very long time"

"Yes, that is true yet again" she told us "but what would I get in return?"

Sting threw the bag to the counter as a loud clang is heard. The woman raised an eyebrow as she opened the bag. She grinned and took out the object inside the bag.

"Lord Bowie's sword... he was the King of the Echelon Kingdom... where did Makarov get this?" Erza asks while swinging the sword

"Let's just say the old man's got connections..." Sting told her "so, what about the deal?"

Erza puts down the sword and grinned. She raised her hand as Sting shook it "you got yourself a deal, brat"

...

As we walk down the noisy streets of Bless, suddenly something caught my eye. I stopped from my tracks as Rogue pulled my hand "is there something wrong, Lucy?" He asks

"I'm fine" I told him "can I just... go for a while? I'll be fast" I told them as Rogue nodded "alright. Sting and I will be checking something for a while"

"You don't mean... _that_, right?" Sting asks him with an unbelievable look. I raised an eyebrow "what's... _that_?" I ask. Something is definitely suspicious.

"Err, nothing. Later, Lucy!" Sting waved at me as he pulled away Rogue with him. I shrug as I walk towards the place I was about to go.

...

I watched in awe as colorful lights filled the streets. There were music everywhere, and smells of delicious food filled my nose. I sighed at the scent and walked towards the huge crowd. There is a festival—which I don't know what they are celebrating for— here at Bless District. That's why when Makarov said that Sting and Rogue is going to meet Erza; I decided to join along since the festival will be held at this hour. I smiled when I saw children surrounding a man and a dancing monkey in the middle. When I continued to walk, I saw a man trying to win a doll for his girlfriend; a child who slipped on water and fell on the ground as he cries for his parents; a group of girls laughing and giggled when a guy passed them. I grinned. I have never felt this excited before. When I walked deeper, I saw a huge crowd of people gathering near a big fountain. 'What's with all the commotion?' I thought as I walked closer to the huge crowd. There were so many people, that when I stood on tiptoe I would just be seeing the still huge crowd. I sigh, knowing it's useless so I sat at the edge of the fountain and watched the festival.

"They're going to start off the fireworks" a sound was heard as I flinched and backed away 'has my cover been blown?!' I thought wildly as I turned around to look at the person talking to me.

"You're..."

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Thanks for reading and sorry for the short chapter :')**


	7. Chapter 6: start over

Natsu and Lucy

Chapter 6

"You're…"

He smiled at me "good evening, madam" he nodded "I'm sorry for disturbing you"

'Eh, he doesn't know who I am? That means I'm still safe' I thought as I smiled "um… yes, hello—I mean good evening, sir." I nodded. Suddenly, I realized his features are pretty similar to… "Prince Natsu?"

He widened his eyes and chuckled "am I really that obvious?!"

I widened my eyes. It really is him! 'So that's what the commotion is all about… but…' "Wait, if you're there, then who's there?" I ask while pointing on the huge crowd near us.

"Oh, that? That is just my butler who looks exactly like me, pretending to be me for a day"

I raised my eyebrow. That explains the mask and the hat. "And, I believe you must be the lady that I saved a few days ago at my palace" I widened my eyes and backed away even more "you!"

He shrugs "I'm not planning to kill you, you know" he said while folding his arms "I'm actually here to have fun… it's been a while since I last went to a festival, so it might be a good time to just enjoy it here, at Bless"

I furrowed my eyebrows "how… how did you know I am… me?"

He rolled his eyes "oh please, anybody with a bright mind could know your face pretty clear with that cloak of yours. It's a good thing that it is dark and you closed your head, but even so if you stayed too long people will notice eventually. The good thing is, that you met me" he grinned as I rolled my eyes "whatever, I'm out of here"

"Where do you think you're going?" he asks and I gave him an annoyed look "away from you, I guess. Who would want to hang out with you disgusting Fergus'?"

"Now that's just not nice, you know" he frowned, but instantly turned to a smile "why don't I come along with you?"

"…no"

"Come on! I need somebody to accompany me and my butler is too busy pretending to be me so you're the only one I've got!" he said. I sigh "look, thanks for not killing me the other day but I can't be around you guys. So, goodbye" I waved while walking away.

When I was already far from the fountain, I turned around. He's still sitting there while looking around, but he hasn't gone anywhere. I sigh 'good, he's not following me' I thought while walking towards a hamburger stand.

"I could use some burgers" I said while rubbing my stomach, but then realized something 'that's right! I'm not wearing any mask!' I thought, realizing while checking the amount of money I have 'great, I only have five silver coins, worth of one burger and a mask could cost seven silver coins!' I thought while sighing in desperation 'I guess there's only one choice left…' I thought

…

The pink haired only chuckled as I grunted "shut up, just pay me the mask, and I'll pay you back… somehow…"

"Welcome sir! What would you be buying today?" The owner asks when he saw us arriving at his mask stand

"Uh, yes; I will have…" his eyes examines every mask being sold. I rolled my eyes as I pick one for me "I'll have… this—"

"This please" Prince Natsu said taking a golden mask with red carvings.

I raised an eyebrow. Why did he choose that for me? I shrug and took it from his grasp.

"That will cost you ten gold coins"

I widened my eyes. How come it costs really expensive? But who cares, at least that guy is paying… although I have to pay him back.

"Thank you" I nodded while putting on my mask.

He flashed me a toothy grin "you're welcome"

I smiled, even though my smile is hidden by my mask "so, I um… going there…" I said pointing at the burger stand "and don't worry, I'll pay you back, I promise" I said assuring him as he waved his hand "yeah sure, but let's just focus on the task at hand now. I'm starving; you're starving, so I'm going with you to that burger stand"

I furrowed my eyebrows "no, you are not"

"Oh come on, I thought I already told you that I have no partner, and that's not the way to enjoy a festival when you don't have any partner! So come on, please~!" He pouted.

I know that I am 100% not affected by his pout, but I know what it's like to be alone on an exciting festival alone. I sigh, 'and he did pay you the mask… and spared your life at the ball…' sometimes I just hate myself.

"Okay, come on" I rolled my eyes and his face brightened. He followed me like my pet or something. But either way, it's really cute.

When we arrived at the burger stand, I ordered a cheeseburger and the prince ordered a beef burger. Then both of us sat at the chair near the counter.

"So, my lord, why didn't you come to the festival with his highness?" I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

But the prince doesn't seem to take a hint "you can just call me Natsu" he grins "and, I didn't bring my father—not because I don't want to, it's just that he's always busy with his work, that's all. Being the king and all…"

I shrug and we were both quite for a moment, when suddenly I spoke up my mind "my father used to bring me to these kinds of festivals when I was still a little kid…" I shook my head "I can't believe I could still remember it… I used to forget my childhood…"

"Well…" I didn't really expect for him to answer "my mother likes to take me to festivals also… I was never really close with my father… he's always busy"

I glanced at him "you… hate your father, don't you?"

He flinched, and looks at me with widened eyes "what're you talking about?! I do not hate my father!"

"Really? But you sound like you hate him. And besides, that time when you're supposed to kill me back at the ball, you disobeyed your father's orders. If I were you, I would do it without hesitation"

He was quite for a minute, even though he's still staring at me, then he sighs. He turns away his head "it's not that I hate him, it's just that… I hate it the way he treated the kingdom… when I grew up as king one day, I will treat my people fairly, and I will also lead my kingdom wisely! I will also let all Castellans free"

I widened my eyes and look at him with widened eyes "you… will…?" I muttered.

Suddenly, a delicious scent caught both of our noses and we turned around to look at our burgers already served in front of us (that was fast).

"Enjoy the meal!" The waiter said as we munched at our burger.

"Let's start over, shall we?" I said as he raised an eyebrow "what're you talking about?"

I stopped munching at my burger and smiled at him "hello, my name is Lucy Heartfilia, and I'm 17 years old. My favorite color is yellow and pink. I like to read at my free time, and make poems or stories. Your turn"

He seems to be surprised but nodded quickly "uh, okay… well, I'm Natsu Dragneel, and I'm 18 years old. My favorite color is… red, I guess. I like to train with my friend, Gray in my free time. I also like to ride around the kingdom with my horse. Nice to meet you!"

We both shook hands, and as we let go, we started our conversations like our hobbies, our family, friends, and those other stuff. When our burgers were finished, Natsu stood up "come on, Lucy"

"Where are we going?" I ask as I stood up, following him from behind.

"We're going to wait for the fireworks!" He told me excitedly.

"But it doesn't show until another hour!"

"Well then, how about we…" he turn his head from right to left, and found a game booth "let's play a game!"

And so we played a game. Natsu got a giant teddy bear and I got another mask. We both exchanged gifts since I already have a mask. After that we bought cotton candy, play pranks on old people, and we also checked a few times on Natsu's butler. He seems to be gone since the crowd isn't huge anymore and he was nowhere to be found. Finally we found him hiding behind the bushes while sleeping, tired. Both of us laughed.

"I guess being you isn't easy after all!" I joked

He laughed "of course not! I'm irresistible!"

I pretended to throw up as he laughed. Suddenly we heard a booming sound, and our faces instantly brighten.

"Fireworks!" both of us said in unison while facing each other with gleaming eyes. We then strolled towards the center of the festival, and saw a guy turning on the fireworks. Suddenly, the color blue and purple decorated the sky as all of us watched in awe.

"It's beautiful…" I sigh

Natsu nodded in agreement "it sure is…it's been a long time since I've seen fireworks…"

I faced him, smiling "me too…"

Suddenly another one flew to the sky, and another one, and Natsu and I watch intently at the fireworks. Finally, the last one is the biggest one of all. When it was launched to the sky, a loud booming voice was heard, but then there was some sort of writing on the sky. It said: thank you for watching!

All of us clapped our hands as the four men that were launching the fireworks bowed down, and the crowd begins to disappear.

…

"I had fun today" I told Natsu, laughing

He nodded "me too! Thanks for being my partner, Luce!"

I raised an eyebrow "Luce?"

"Yeah! It's even easier! What, hasn't anybody given you that nickname yet?"

"They would if I was named Elizabeth, or maybe Gabriela or something. They would call me Lizzy or Gabby, but nobody has ever called me Luce before. Well, I guess someone has but I keep forgetting who"

He shrugs "whatever it is, now you have a new nickname! Well, see you Later Luce!" he said waving to me as I waved back "see ya!"

He suddenly opened his disguise and people started gathering around him. I chuckled as I saw him quickly running towards his butler and his Pegasus. Finally, both of them flew away from the festival as I smiled. I turned around to go and meet Sting and Rogue, wherever they are.

**A/N: I don't know why fanfictions I've read lucy's nickname by Natsu is luce. Did Natsu really call her luce at the anime/manga? Well, whatever, thanks for reading! **


End file.
